Talk:Pills N Potions/@comment-5616374-20140521164948
Guys, most of you know how much I love Onika. With all my heart, to my dying day. I have been here for her since BMUS/Pink Friday and I will continue to stan for her until the end. Don't let the fact that I've stopped editing and talking on here as much fool the fact that I still love her beyond words. Pills N Potions is beautiful. To me it is everything. Her vocals are so delicate yet powerful and the chorus is so relatable. I was so worried by the title because Pills N Potions didn't roll off the tongue and it caused me to be sceptical about how well the song would perform and what it would be about, seeing as it was meant to be a crossover single. This was not me doubting Nicki and her talents, just caught off guard by such an unusual title. However it is deep and comforting, and whilst not what I was expecting it slays me. I really appreciate this new genre: Onika. Next came the rapping. Whilst I enjoyed her verses, I feel like she could have come a lot harder. I know and understand that she was trying to tell a story more than come with barz, but I feel that even commercial fans would respond better to stronger rapping. I still liked it, and I will jam to it constantly but I really want her to show her lyricism constantly as so many haters are looking for opportunities to drag her down. Lastly was the bridge. Magestically freestyled it really lifts you up. I am impressed. Unfortunately I have to say this. To someone who loves, and I mean loves, commercial music (me), I can tell that this will do well on the charts. However I'm not sure about #1 (at least in the UK, I have far less experience predicting US charts). If that were to happen I feel the video would need to be amazing and there would have to be a lot of promotion (which appears to be happening with all the radio appearances and hopefully more). But I worry. It has gotten a lot of hate already for not being hardcore, and also not being pop enough, quite contradictory really, you can't please everyone. I know that Onika is a business woman and is planning and working her ass off. It was smart to release Pills N Potions at the start of this era, before she most likely continues with the previous trends of releasing an RnB song, and a more hardcore rap song as singles. I can only pray that it does reach #1, I know all of us barbz will support her, but what do you think? Do you think it's strong enough for a lead single after so long? Do you think it will work as a crossover and win over the majority of the commercial and rap audiences? Please settle my worries, tell me everything is going to be ok! Btw, Hi Andy and Max, it's been too long! :)